


A witch in need

by fanetjuh



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Single Parents, Witches, no vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: When Hope Mikaelson loses control and destroys the entire living room, Klaus knows he has to find help. The last thing Hope wants is hurting someone she loves and Klaus too is determined to not let her carry that weight. The help comes from an unexpected friend from the past: Caroline Forbes, single mother of magical twins, who makes a living out of co-raising troublesome magical kids.





	A witch in need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakura_Rae_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Rae_Star/gifts).



“Not again…” Klaus Mikaelson rolled his eyes while he saw the chaos his house had turned into. 

All the furniture had either been ripped to pieces or laid shredded on the floor. The expensive paintings on the walls were damaged beyond repair. The vases from China his brother loved so much were a very expensive and impossible puzzle by now. 

“Hope?” But it was not the state of the house Klaus was worried about. He worried most about the current state of his seven year old daughter. “Hope?” He tried to keep the usual thunder from his voice. He tried to sound like a comforting presence, like her father, like someone she could trust, someone who would shelter her from the dangerous world and the confusing emotions inside of herself. “Hope?” 

“Here…” A small, breakable and vulnerable voice came from the closet, the only piece of furniture that was unscratched and unharmed by his daughter’s outburst. 

Carefully Klaus opened the heavy wooden doors and he let out a worried sigh when he saw his daughter, sitting on the cardboard floor with her knees pressed to her chest and her arms around her pulled up legs. “Hope…” He stretched out his hand and tucked a strand of her hair, the exact same shade of brown as her mother had had, behind her ear. “I assure you I’m not angry.” 

“I destroyed the entire living room, dad.” She looked up with those big eyes. The hint of the devil, the glimmer, was slowly fading with every time she lost control of herself and her powers. “I can’t help it…” She swallowed and even though she was already seven years old, she still looked like that innocent, little baby she had been when she was born. “What if I’ll ever hurt you?” 

Klaus wanted to tell her that she wouldn’t hurt him, that he would never let her. But he knew he shouldn’t make promises he couldn’t keep. 

The Mikaelson magic running through her veins was dangerous to herself, her family and everyone who was in her raging path whenever the power searched an outlet. 

He could know it.

That Mikaelson magic and the problems it caused was the reason she was now growing up without a mother and with only a father who sometimes had no idea how to help and raise his little girl.

“I’m going to find someone who can help you, Hope Mikaelson.” Klaus kneeled down in front of her so his glance could meet hers without her having to look up. “We are not the only family with magic running through our veins and somewhere there has to be a parent who does know how to solve your trouble.” He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, before he lifted her trembling and shaking body from the cardboard floor to carry her to her safe bed. 

 

//

 

“Lizzy!” Caroline Forbes crossed her arms over her chest while she gave Lizzy the glare she feared the most. “If you don’t stop those flames within the next minute, you won’t get dessert tonight!” She counted out loud and watched how her daughter allowed her fire puppets to dance one last time before the minute was over. 

“Mom?” Josie stood on the tip of her toes to pull her mother’s jacket. “I had an accident…” She bent her head and stared at her little feet. “I didn’t mean to, but…” A tear rolled down her cheek. “I think I burned the book you were reading.” 

Caroline took a deep breath and counted to ten. 

Her daughters were only five years old and they had no idea how important today was. They also had no idea that they were Caroline’s business card and that at the moment her “expertise on dealing with magically gifted kids” was not exactly proven true. 

“Did you clean up the ashes?” Caroline tried to sound as calmly as possible while she kneeled down in front of her crying daughter. “Mommy will just buy a new book. It’s okay. It was already weeks ago since it happened. You’re doing amazing, Josie.” While she pressed her daughter to her chest she looked at the clock on the wall. “In a few minutes a very important man will arrive. Will you both be good and play princesses for me?” Caroline pulled back and she reached out her hand to pull Lizzy into the hug too. “I promise that you will both get a new doll if you can play princesses until the man is gone again.”

“We promise, mommy.” Josie nodded and Lizzy nodded along. “No magic and no big mouth.” 

Caroline couldn’t help but laugh at her daughter’s comment and she stood up again to straighten her clothes. “I'm so proud of you.”

The doorbell barely gave her the chance to finish her sentence.

“There we go…” Caroline took another deep breath and then she walked to the door with firm, but slow steps to gather every bit of courage she could find within herself.

 

//

 

Klaus was not sure what he was expecting, but he had not counted on Caroline Forbes, self proclaimed expert considering children dealing with controlling and containing their magic, still looking as beautiful and fresh as she had looked all those years ago. Somehow he had expected that time would have gotten to her, that life would had gotten to her. 

But Caroline was certainly not looking any older. Her blond hair was still perfectly falling over her shoulders. Her skin was still as smooth and clean as it used to be. Her bright eyes were wide open and the only proof that her confidence was not a hundred percent there was the slight trembling of her upper lip while she allowed her glance to wander over him. 

“Caroline Forbes.” Klaus cleared his throat and held out his hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you again."

Caroline had a firm grip when she shook it and she straightened her back and lifted her chin. “Lord Mikaelson…” She smiled the most beautiful smile Klaus had ever encountered. It was the kind of smile that could light up even the blackest darkness. “You haven’t changed much either." 

Klaus chuckled, not sure whether she had meant that as a compliment or not. He pulled his hand back. “It seems time, and magic, has been kind to the both of us.” He folded his hands behind his back. “I do hope you can provide the service I’ve been asking for?”

Caroline stepped back and gestured him to come into the house. 

An offer Klaus had to decline, since his daughter was still waiting for him in the car and he was not planning on leaving her out of sight. “I want a simple yes or no and then I will get my daughter.”

“Yes.” Caroline’s voice didn’t even tremble. “I can help your daughter to control and contain her magic.” 

“Good, I’ll go and get her.” Klaus turned around and walked to the car with steady, firm and most of all quick footsteps.

 

//

 

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows while she watched Klaus rush to his car. This was not the normal procedure and she was not quite sure how to deal with it. Normally she had to discuss prices, do’s and don’ts. She had to get to know the kid, see if they have at least some kind of click. She had to talk over general rules, over what morals they want her to teach the kid.

“Madam Forbes?” 

“Miss…” Caroline interrupted him before he could finish her official title, a title she had already shaken again when she had signed the divorce papers. “My husband and I are still friends, but not together together anymore.” She didn’t know why she was telling him all this even though she didn’t have to.

Technically it was none of his business. But somehow it did feel important that he kew. 

“And you and your daughter can just call me Caroline.” 

“Perfect!” Klaus smiled and he stepped aside to reveal the beautiful girl nervously hiding behind his broad back. “Caroline, this is Hope. Hope, this is Caroline. She’s going to assist you with controlling your magic so you will never have to worry that you will hurt either me or someone else you care about.” 

Caroline swallowed when she realized what pressure Klaus put on her shoulders, but she forced herself to curl her lips up and she held out her hand to the girl with a hint of the devil in her eyes and a hint of red in her brown hair. “Hope, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Caroline and I hope you will feel at home here.”

“Thank you…” Hope placed her little hand in Caroline’s, shaking her hand carefully as if Hope was afraid to hurt her. “I hope…” She nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “I hope I won’t destroy your house.”

“Don't worry about that, little girl. My house has been destroyed before and I’m sure it will happen again. That’s okay.” Caroline turned her face to Klaus. “It's part of the job.” She looked back at Hope. “Why don’t you go inside to meet my daughters, Lizzy and Josie? They’re just like you and I’m sure you can be friends!” 

Hope waited for a confirming nod from her father that it was okay before she walked past Caroline to find the two girls Caroline had mentioned.

“I assume I will have to cover any damage my daughter will do during the process?” Klaus cocked his head, but a playful smile danced around his lips. “I assure you that money is and will never be a problem. Whatever you need to help my daughter is worth everything and anything I have.” 

Caroline felt a sense of warmth spreading through her entire body and her heart skipped a beat in her chest. “Most people want to negotiate before leaving their daughter with a total stranger.”

“I want my daughter to be helped and I’ve heard great things about you. I don’t doubt you’re the only one with the skills I’m looking for.” Klaus raised his eyebrows slightly. “Apart from that, you are not a stranger to me and you know I’ve always admired your character. Your character, combined with the amount of experience and your resume, assures me that my daughter couldn’t be in any better hands.” He reached for her hand and when he brought it to her lips to kiss her knuckles, Caroline felt a shiver rolling down her spine. 

“You can pick her up every Friday, 5pm and bring her back every Sunday, 7pm. She will be homeschooled with my girls and if you have any certain subjects you want her to be taught, I will find the right teacher for it. She gets three decent meals a day and some snacks, will only help out with minor tasks and will have time to do whatever she likes doing. I can get her books to read, materials to paint, whatever she does. And everything will be charged, with a little extra so I can take care of my girls too.”

“Caroline?” Klaus cleared his throat. “I already assured you that money was no issue and that I trusted you with my daughter.”

“But, Lord Mikael…” 

“Klaus, to you I will always be just Klaus.”

“Klaus…” Caroline shook her head in disbelief. “It's your daughter! You can’t just drop her off at a stranger!” She raised her voice, but then realized that the kids inside could hear her. “You maybe know me, but she doesn’t.”

“Hope knows how bad the consequences of her uncontrolled magic can be.” Klaus spoke softly. “She has lost her mother in an accident. Hayley…” Klaus swallowed. “She protected Hope from the uncontrolled magic of my nephew.” He paused for a moment. “The magic went straight for her heart and there was nothing we could do to save her.” Klaus blinked a few times, but Caroline could still see the tears glimmering in his eyes. “Hope knows I’m not leaving her with a stranger. I’m saving her from herself and the damage she can possibly do to herself or others.”

“I'm so so sorry about Hayley…” Caroline bit her lip. “You must have been devastated.”

“We all were. Kol, Davina, Hope, Me, but most of all Elijah.” Klaus bent his head. “Hope was my daughter, but Hayley was his future wife.”

Caroline licked her dry lips. “I will do whatever I can to make sure this will never ever happen to her again.” 

“I'm certain that if someone can teach her how to prevent an accidental massacre, it will be you.” Klaus stepped back and walked to the car again to get his daughter’s suitcase. 

A moment later he was back and placed the suitcase on the doorstep. “I will say goodbye to my daughter and then I will leave her with you and your children.”

Caroline didn’t say anything while he walked past her. Instead, she kept on waiting in the doorway until he came back with tears rolling down his cheeks. “You will see her again in five days.”

Klaus nodded and he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand while he walked to his car. Before he stepped in he did however look over his shoulder one more time. “What about me seeing her again tonight, even if it’s just for a few seconds?” 

“Klaus…”

“When I pick you up to have dinner and talk about those good old times?” A smirk broke through on his face and Caroline closed her mouth.

She felt her heart hammering in her chest, but she couldn’t help smiling back at him. “You can’t pick me up before their bedtime, Klaus.”

“After the little girls’ bedtime then?” Klaus cocked his head.

“Which means you won’t see your daughter…” Caroline swallowed. 

“At the very least I will see you again. That will do. For now.” He stepped into the car and drove away, leaving Caroline behind on her doorstep with a smile on her face, glowing cheeks and a strange kid in her living room. 

“Girls?” She closed the front door and walked into the living room. “I think the three of you deserve the dolls I’ve promised.”


End file.
